


Christmas: Take 2

by StephaniD



Series: We Make It Work [4]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Elsanna - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Gen, Kristanna, Multi, Sibling Incest, icest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephaniD/pseuds/StephaniD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna and Elsa go home for Christmas again, and drama of all sorts ensues.<br/>Rapunzel has a surprise for the sisters, Elsa VS. Kristoff in the annual snowball fight, plus the girls trying not to let family stress and Kristoff being around affect their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Big Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Chubby!Anna reminder

Anna stared at the letter from Mama and Papa. Specifically, the bit that read ‘feel free to bring boys, just let us know beforehand’. She’d been dating Kristoff for less than a year. And if she brought him to Christmas it would harder on Elsa. And Mama and Papa would be so happy she was ‘done with her gay phase’. But she was sick and tired of the questions about if there were any boys she liked, and advice on what she should do to get a boyfriend, and how maybe her expectations were too high, and that sometimes turned the discussion to talk of her figure…   
“You alright?” Anna jumped as Elsa’s words broke into her thoughts, her sister’s hand on her shoulder. “Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. You looked all worried and frustrated.”   
“Just thinking.” Anna sighed. “Mama and Papa want us for Christmas again. They specifically said we could bring boys.”   
“Probably thinking of the pictures from the beach. Or that year I invited Belle. I wonder why it wasn't in the letter last year.” Elsa smiled.   
“You and Belle were so cute together, if only Mama and Papa didn't ruin it.” Anna sighed with a smile.   
“It was more than just Mama and Papa, Anna. She wanted to date some Adam guy, so I let her. It happens.” Elsa shrugged. “Anyway, were you thinking of inviting Kristoff?”   
“I don’t know. I haven’t known him that long, and if I bring a boy everyone will be all asking why you didn't bring a boy-”   
“Anna, don’t worry about me.” Elsa smiled and stroked her sister’s arm.   
“But I do worry about you. I can’t help it.”   
“Do your best to take my feelings out of the equation, then. I can live with Mama and Papa being disappointed in me.” Elsa sighed.   
“But that’s not fair.” Anna hugged her sister. “I love you, too. You don’t play second fiddle to Kristoff. If our parents are going to be disappointed, they’re going to be disappointed in both of us.”   
“Anna-”   
“Besides, I don’t want to freak Kristoff out by inviting him to Christmas with our parents after not even a year.”   
“Are you sure?”   
“Yes, Elsa, I’m sure.”

Elsa slipped into Anna's room while her little sister showered, quickly finding Kristoff in Anna's phone. She wrote down the number and put the phone back where she found it.

A while later Anna was watching a movie on her laptop, so Elsa shut her door and called Kristoff.   
"Hello?"   
"Hi Kristoff, it's Elsa, Anna's older sister."   
"Oh, right, hi, uh, what's up? Is Anna alright?"   
"Anna's fine. Um. I'm a terrible person, she doesn't know I have your number."   
"I feel like we should hang up, then..."   
"Please don't. Look, our parents want us to spend Christmas with them, and said we could bring boys, but Anna didn't want to invite you because then our parents would ask me why I didn't have a boyfriend... Basically, you're invited to Christmas at our parents' and you should talk it over with Anna. Her not telling you for my sake is stupid." Elsa explained.   
"Uh, if I bring it up she'll know you told me." Kristoff stated.   
"Yeah, I know. Tell her I told you. She can only be mad at me for so long." She rubbed her forehead.   
“I don’t want to like, make you guys fight…”   
“You won’t. I’m the one being a bitch and going behind my sister’s back. You’re the one being honest.” Elsa sighed.   
“Well, okay. Good luck with Anna.”   
“Thanks, you too… Bye.”   
“Bye.” Elsa released a slow breath as she hit the ‘end call’ button, but it did nothing to steady her nerves.

Anna grinned as she got a text from Kristoff. _‘I can drive you home from work today if you want.’_ She quickly replied with a ‘ _yes please_ ’, using that happy thought to get through the rude customers.

Anna slid into Kristoff’s car after work, greeting him with a kiss.   
“Hey, um, so, Elsa called me last night.”   
“Really? What’d you talk about? Hipster music? Christmas presents for me?” Anna teased.   
“Heh. Uh, no, she uh, she said I’m invited to Christmas at your parents’ place?”   
“She _what_?” Anna asked quietly.   
“Yeah.” Kristoff replied, glancing at the redhead. Anna took a deep breath.   
“Kristoff, I really like you, but there are a lot of reasons I wasn't going to invite you to Christmas with my parents yet.”   
“Like?”   
“Like we haven’t even been dating for a full year yet, and I don’t want my dad and uncle to threaten you with bodily harm, and if I bring a boy it’ll be harder on Elsa because Mama and Papa think her being gay is a phase she should’ve grown out of a long time ago… I mean, now that you know we’ll have to talk it over, but now’s not the time. Now I have to have a _talk_ with my _sister_ and remind her she’s _not my mother_.”   
“Ouch.” The rest of the ride was quiet, Anna barely remembered to thank Kristoff for the ride home she was so focused on Elsa.

Elsa winced as the front door slammed shut.   
“HOW DARE YOU?!” Anna hollered, stomping into Elsa’s room.   
“I see you talked to Kri-”   
“YES I FUCKING TALKED TO KRISTOFF! HOW THE FUCK DID YOU EVEN GET HIS NUMBER?!”   
“From your phone.” Elsa admitted. Anna yanked her phone out of her pocket.   
“WHAT THE FUCK, ELSA?! SERIOUSLY, WHAT THE FUCK WAS GOING THROUGH YOUR HEAD TO MAKE YOU THINK SNOOPING IN MY PHONE FOR MY BOYFRIEND’S NUMBER AND CALLING HIM TO TELL HIM ABOUT CHRISTMAS WITHOUT MY KNOWLEDGE WAS A GOOD FUCKING IDEA?!”   
“Not asking him for my sake isn't a good reason!” Elsa clutched her shaking hands into fists.   
“What, you did that for ME?!”   
“Yes, Anna! If you and Kristoff decide he doesn't want to have Christmas with us, at least you had the opportunity to bring your boyfriend and not have Mama and Papa be so disappointed in you!” Elsa explained.   
“God FUCKING dammit, Elsa!” Anna spat, turning and stomping to her own room.   
“Don’t pretend it doesn't hurt, Anna!” Elsa followed.   
“Yes, it hurts, but I’m a FUCKING ADULT, I can deal with it! I can cope with our parents being homophobes without SNEAKING INTO MY SISTER’S CELL PHONE AND CALLING HER SIGNIFICANT OTHER.” Anna slammed her phone down on her desk, angrily wiping her eyes. “There are other reasons I didn't want to invite Kristoff, and even if there weren't, you DON’T RUN MY LIFE!” Anna screamed. Elsa swiftly returned to her own room, a few minutes later hearing Anna’s door, then the front door slam. She hurried to open one of the windows, glad they overlooked the front of the building.   
“Where are you going?” She called to the magenta-coated figure below.   
“A FUCKING WALK.” Anna replied. Elsa scowled and slammed the window.

 

An hour later Elsa was pacing the floor, glancing at the time on her phone every few seconds.   
_'Please tell me you’re safe'_ She texted to Anna. A second later she heard a noise from her sister’s bedroom, opening the door to find Anna’s phone still on her desk, displaying that she had a new text. Elsa frantically pulled up Kristoff’s number in her own phone.   
_‘It’s Elsa. Is Anna with you?’_  
 _‘Yeah. Furious.’_ Elsa breathed a sigh of relief as she read Kristoff’s reply.   
_‘Please keep her safe.’_ Elsa deliberated a second before hitting ‘send’. She trusted the man, but it didn't hurt to remind him what that trust meant to her.


	2. Crashing at Kristoff's

Anna grabbed her coat and stalked out of the apartment, slamming the door behind her, and the door to the building. She started walking, barely replying to her sister when asked where she was going. She didn’t know where, she just needed to get away. A few minutes later she checked her coat pockets for gloves or something, finding only a crumpled dollar bill. She couldn't go back to the apartment yet, she was still too pissed at Elsa. She went to call her boyfriend, but her phone wasn't in her pockets. She'd left it on her desk. She stared at the dollar with a sigh.   
She found a pay phone and exchanged the dollar for 4 quarters at a shop nearby, then stood staring at the pay phone. There weren't any directions on it, but she could do this. She was 21 years old, she could figure out how to use a pay phone. But should she put the money in before she dialed, or after? How much should she put in? She didn’t want to lose all her money failing to make a call…   
"Excuse me, miss, would you like to borrow my cell?" A man passing by asked, holding out his phone.   
"Yes, thank you so much." Anna smiled, punching in Kristoff's number. "Hey, Kristoff, it's Anna... Could I crash at your place tonight?... Yeah, I should've expected a big fight with Elsa... No, no, I'm not home." She read out the nearest street corner, which Kristoff repeated, assuring her he was on his way and would be there soon. “Yeah, you can’t miss me, I’m in my hot pink coat and no hat… Thanks sweetie… Bye.” She ended the call and handed the phone back to the man, thanking him again.   
“Not a problem, hope it works out for you.” He smiled and left.

Anna hopped in the car almost before Kristoff stopped, buckling in and holding her hands out to the vents blowing warm air.   
“Thank you for this.” She sighed.   
“It’s alright, this is one of the jobs of a boyfriend.” He pulled his hat off his head and plopped it on hers, slightly too big for her.   
“I just- I never thought she’d go behind my back like that. How am I supposed to trust her now?”   
“Can I say one thing in her defense?” Kristoff asked. Anna frowned, but let him continue. “She was trying to make sure you were happy, put your needs before her own.”   
“But I told her all the reasons I didn’t want to invite you, and then she went and did it anyway, like they didn't matter. Like she was trying to _make_ me be happy. She doesn’t understand that I can handle our parents being disappointed in us better than she can.”   
"So, now what?" Kristoff asked.   
"I don't know." Anna sighed. "I'm too mad at her to really think of anything else."   
"Alright." They drove in silence until they reached Kristoff's apartment.

"Thank you again." She sighed as he unlocked the door.   
"Anna, this is part of what boyfriends do. Give you a place to crash when you have a shouting match with your roommate." He hung their coats on the hooks by the door.   
"Yeah... We wouldn't have had a shouting match if she hadn't snuck around and done stuff I told her I didn't want done... Why can't she just like, accept that I have reasons for doing things? It's almost like she doesn't respect me, doesn't think I can make my own decisions." She looked to Kristoff for support.   
"You're in the right, but keep in mind she was trying to help." He pulled her onto his lap on the couch.   
"She doesn't have to help, though! I was going to invite you to Christmas next year! But all she can think of is how happy Mama and Papa will be if I bring a boy, how fucking proud of me they'll be... I mean, she says she can deal with them being disappointed in her, but if I bring you then everyone will be judging her, and I don't want to do that to her before I have to; plus you being threatened with bodily harm by my dad and uncle… And maybe grandfather... And possibly cousin-in-law... And my cousin now that I think of it... Basically my entire family might threaten to hurt you if you break my heart if you come to Christmas at my parents'."   
“Anna, I can deal with that.”   
“ARGH, I don’t even know if I want to go anymore.” She groaned, falling into him, limp. “I don’t know if I can forgive Elsa and stand to be around her for that long, and she’d be all secretly proud that she was right, she’s not good at being secretly proud…”  
“How much of it is you not wanting to prove her right?”   
“Oh my god, Kristoff!” Anna pushed away and stalked over to the door, one arm in her coat sleeve before her boyfriend caught up to her, ‘Anna, no’s pouring out of his mouth.   
“Anna, you know I didn’t mean it like that.” He frowned, grabbing hold of her coat. “What I meant was, like, how mad at your sister are you? Are you going to be able to forgive her?” Anna frowned, but sagged.   
“I’m really pissed. But that probably won’t last very long.” She admitted, pulling her arm out of the coat sleeve, letting Kristoff hang it up again.   
“You gonna try talking?”   
“Probably. Hopefully we can keep from screaming at each other and annoying the neighbors.” Anna sighed, stepping close to him, wrapping her arms around him. They jumped as his phone went off. Kristoff growled as he pulled it out. “It’s probably my sister. I accidentally left my phone in my room.”   
“She wants to know if you’re with me. I’m telling her yes.” Kristoff stated.   
“Tell her I’m still furious with her.”   
“Got it… You want to order pizza?” They returned to the couch.   
“Whatever.” Anna shrugged.   
“I’m going to let you think, let me know if you want me to distract you.”   
“Kay.” Anna mumbled. Kristoff ordered pizza and Anna ate mindlessly, staring off into the distance.

He sat quietly with her for most of the evening, just stroking her hair while she tried to figure out what it was that had her so upset. Elsa calling Kristoff? Not really. Elsa inviting Kristoff to Christmas? Yeah. Elsa putting herself in a position to be scrutinized and lectured for being gay? Kind of. Elsa treating her like a little kid? Yes... Now all she had to do was not blow up at her sister when they talked again.

“Anna, what time’s your first class tomorrow?” Kristoff interrupted her thoughts.   
“Huh? Oh, uh, eight. But I can skip, I haven’t been absent yet.”   
“Well, I’m getting you there on time to go to class. You can skip if you want. Cool to crash on the couch?”   
“Yeah.”   
“I’ll get you a pillow and blanket. Do you want to borrow pajamas or something, wash your clothes overnight?”   
“No, it’s fine, wrinkled clothes are the least of my worries.”   
“I’m headed to bed, feel free to wake me up if you need anything.” He brought her a pillow and comforter before giving her a sweet goodnight kiss, leaving his door open a crack. Anna curled up on the couch, quickly falling asleep, exhausted from the fight with her sister. 


	3. Apology

The next day Anna found it hard to pay attention in her classes, making mistakes at work, her main focus talking to Elsa that evening.

She took a deep breath outside the front door. She had to talk to Elsa without shouting. She could do this. She opened the door.   
"Elsa, you home?" Anna called, not seeing her sister in the living room.   
"Hey." Elsa replied evenly from her room.   
"Can we talk?" Anna leaned on the door jamb. Elsa sighed and turned to face her, staring at her own lap.   
"You know why I did what I did." She mumbled. Anna took a deep breath, fists clenched. She could stay calm.   
"Elsa, you heard my reasons for not wanting to invite Kristoff, and then you acted like they didn't matter; like my reasons for not inviting my boyfriend to Christmas with our parents weren't important!"   
"I'm sorry, Anna. That wasn't my intent."   
"I know, you were trying to help, trying to make me happy, but I don't need help, I'm not a little kid! Besides, what if you get all weird again and we can't talk because Kristoff's two feet away?"   
"I didn't think of that. I'm sorry."   
"Ugh!" Anna groaned, going to her room.

She flopped onto her bed, unsure if she even wanted to go to Christmas at Mama and Papa’s. She’d like to see her family, but even if she didn’t bring Kristoff, Elsa would tell Mama about him, and then she’d have to answer loads of questions about him, and Mama and Papa would be frustrated that Elsa didn’t have a boyfriend… Plus she was still upset with Elsa not respecting her, and Elsa might get all scared about them getting found out and call it sick and wrong again… Anna rubbed her temples as she felt a headache starting. Did Elsa want to go? Would Elsa go alone if she stayed? Could she go alone if Elsa stayed?   
“Elsa?” She hollered. “Did you want to go to Christmas?”   
“Yeah.”   
“Would you go alone if I wanted to stay here?”   
“Probably.”   
Anna sighed. She’d probably invite Kristoff if she went, so now she just had to decide if she wanted to go or not. She pulled her pillow over her face and groaned loudly. Who was she kidding, she was going to go. She wanted to see everyone too much.   
“Elsa, Kristoff and I are going, too.”   
“You uh, already talked to him about it?” Elsa stood in the doorway.   
“Sorta, he seemed really cool with it. I’ll text him to make sure.” Anna grabbed her phone.   
“Okay.” Elsa walked away.   
“I’m still mad at you!” Anna called after her. “What you did is still wrong!”   
“I know, Anna.” Elsa sighed loudly.   
_‘You’re officially invited to Christmas at my parents. Y/N?’_ Anna sent the text to Kristoff, receiving a ‘yes’ almost immediately after.

The girls were civil to each other for the next few days, Anna still upset and waiting for her sister to apologize. Just when she was texting Kristoff about how she thought an apology would never come, Elsa knocked at her door.   
"Anna? I wanted to say I'm sorry."   
"For?" Anna continued to look at her phone, staring but not seeing, unwilling to turn toward her sister.   
"For going behind your back and inviting Kristoff to Christmas, especially after you said you didn't want to. It was rude to ignore your wishes."   
"Incredibly rude.” Anna agreed.   
“... Okay.” Elsa whispered; by the time Anna looked to the door her sister was gone.

“Apology accepted, I guess.” Anna sighed a few hours later, hugging Elsa from behind. The blonde was startled at first, but placed her hands over Anna’s and leaned her head back against her sister's.   
“You guess?”   
“I know you’re sorry, and I hate fighting with you, but I’m still upset about what you did.” Anna explained.   
“Okay.”   
“Do Mama and Papa know I’m bringing a boy?”   
“I figured you should be the one to tell them.”   
“Yeah, you’re right.” Anna took her phone out and sighed before dialing. 

"Hey, Mama... It's fine, everything's fine, I just wanted to let you know that I'm bringing a boy for Christmas... I don't know if he's my _boyfriend_ , I mean we like each other and we're dating but we haven't really had that talk yet..." She rolled her eyes at Elsa, who smiled. "Yeah, no, we're good, everything's good... No, not really, nothing's really happening... Yeah, we will, don't worry..." A devious smirk crossed Anna's face as she asked "Do you want to talk to Elsa, Mama? She's right here." Elsa glared at Anna, who stuck her tongue out and offered the phone.  
"Hi, Mama, what's up?" Elsa asked brightly, still glaring at her sister. "Yeah, it's pretty boring around here... No, I'm not bringing a boy. I'm not bringing a girl, either, just to let you know... No, Mama... No, Mama, and I don't think I will for a while... It's not immaturity, and even if it was, I've been living on my own successfully for a few years, I think I can be immature on some things..." She wrapped an arm around her sister as the redhead held her tight. "... Kristoff? He's the one in the pictures we sent you from the beach... Yeah, he seems sweet, a really good guy... No, as far as I can tell he doesn't mind... I don't know, Mama, I don't tag along when they go out on dates... Yeah, we'll try to be there the 22nd or 23rd. I'll let you know when things are more concrete... You want to talk to Anna again?" Elsa smiled as her sister silently groaned and gave her a 'do you have to?' look. "You too, Mama. Here's Anna." She pressed the phone against her shoulder as she gently took the redhead’s chin in her hand and rubbed noses before passing the phone.  
"Me again..." Anna stretched a clawed hand out toward the blonde and made grabbing motions while her sister leaned out of reach, smiling. “Like Elsa said, he’s a really nice guy… Well, you’ll get to meet him when we come visit… Okay, I love you, Mama…” Anna rolled her eyes and mimed shooting herself in the head as their mother thought of something else to discuss. Elsa chuckled and tugged her to the couch, the girls cuddling close while Elsa idly played with Anna’s free hand. “Good, good, it’s all good. We told you, pretty boring around here… Yeah, so far so good, though it feels like the semester just started… Uh, as far as I can remember there’s not any in the syllabuses, but- syllabi, but I might be wrong or my professors might change their minds… Okay, Mama, love you… I will… Love you… Bye…” Anna ended the call and fell into her sister with a groan. “Did she get worse now that we’re both not home anymore?” 

“Distinctly possible, but I think your ability to put up with her bullshit is slowly decreasing.” Elsa smiled. “Remember I asked you almost the same thing a few years ago?”   
“I thought you were kidding.” Anna admitted.

So the trio prepared, Elsa finalized the dates and Anna told Kristoff, they bought each other gifts to be opened Christmas morning, packed suitcases…


	4. Meeting the Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chubby!Anna reminder

“Morning, ladies.” Kristoff smiled as he got out of his truck.   
“Morning, Kristoff.” Anna yawned as she walked over. “Hey, uh, stuff might be weird between Elsa and I.” She said in a low voice. “Partially because of how you were invited, partially because family, it’s a bunch of stuff, I just wanted to let you know.”   
“Got it.” He smiled and gave her a kiss.   
“Morning.” Elsa greeted as Kristoff and Anna neared the girls’ car. "Don't worry about swapping drivers, I could probably do this drive blindfolded." She smiled. "Also it's only 5 hours as opposed to more than 12."   
"We probably won't be listening to the radio much." Anna interjected. "Christmas music isn't the best for helping Elsa not get road rage." She hugged the blonde, who noogied her.   
"Okay, so, I'll get in back?" He suggested.   
"You and Anna can fall asleep on each other if you want, it'll be a cute counterpoint picture to the one from the summer." Elsa teased.   
"I still find it amusing that you two both took pictures of each other asleep and sent them to your mother. Is that a common thing?" He asked.   
"Nope," Anna smiled, "just a product of growing up together I guess."

They did end up falling asleep against each other, which Elsa took a picture of. Kristoff woke first and they chatted about music for a bit, deciding to make lists and swap at some point.

"OHMYGOD RAPUNZEL!" Anna hollered as Elsa pulled into their parents' driveway, startling the blonde into braking hard.   
"Jesus, Anna!" Elsa half-complained, half-chastised, though she immediately noticed the source of her sister's surprise; their cousin had a definite baby bump. "Be careful!" Elsa called as the redhead scrambled out of the car. "Oh, lots of drama this year." She muttered, half to herself, half to Kristoff. Anna had halted herself on the porch in front of the brunette pair, and was squealing and pointing at her cousin’s stomach. "Maybe you should go see if you can distract her with introductions." Elsa smiled at Kristoff.   
"On it." He grinned. Rapunzel was hugging Anna and laughing while Eugene rolled his eyes.

"... And of course you're both going to be absolutely great whatever the baby turns out being. Do you know the sex? Do you want to know?" Anna held her cousin's hands.   
"Easy, Motormouth." Eugene grabbed Anna in a hug, picking her up for a second and causing her to shriek. "Is this your man, or is your sister making nice?" He nodded as Kristoff walked up to the porch where they stood.   
"Eugene, Rapunzel, this is my friend Kristoff. Kristoff, this is my cousin Rapunzel and her husband Eugene and only he is allowed to shorten her name." Anna grinned. "Elsa... Well, we'll explain in private."

"Hey, Princess." Elsa and Anna's father exited the house, shrugging his coat on.   
"Papa!" Anna hugged him. "This is Kristoff. Kristoff, my father." She watched as they shook hands.   
"Sir." Kristoff nodded.   
"We'll talk later. Anna, your mother will be out in- ah, here she is. Chris, let's go get the bags."   
"Kristoff, Papa." Anna reminded him as they walked away. "Hi, Mama."

"Oh, good." Elsa smiled as she saw her father and Kristoff approaching where she'd parked and put the presents back in the trunk. "Hi, Papa." She hugged the man. "Don't be mad at Kristoff for not helping me, I told him to go distract Anna from Rapunzel." She grinned as he chuckled.   
"We're here now, let us take some of that."   
"Get the presents, all the suitcases roll." She began pulling hers and her sisters' suitcases toward the house. "Hi, Mama."   
"Oh, Elsa." The woman hugged her. "I put you and Anna in her old room again. See if you can get Rapunzel to go inside, would you? This cold can't be good for the baby."   
"I'll try, Mama." Elsa smiled as she continued toward the house, and the couple waiting on the front porch. "Hey guys." She grinned at her cousin and cousin-in-law as they hugged her. "Not even a warning text?" She asked, glancing at Rapunzel’s stomach meaningfully.   
"Then we wouldn't have gotten to enjoy Anna's reaction." Eugene protested with a grin. Elsa jokingly groaned.   
"Rapunzel, my mom's worrying about you being shoeless outside again."   
"Still." The brunettes corrected.   
"Sorry about her." Elsa sighed, heading past them and into the house.   
"Oh, Elsa, so good to see you."   
"Hi, Grandpa Kai." She smiled as the old man hugged her.   
"Kai, will you let her get settled first?"   
"He's fine, Grandma Gerda." The blonde smiled and leaned into the woman's hug.

"Kristoff, you'll be in the master bedroom." The girls' mother told the young man with a smile once everyone was inside.   
"What? But where will you sleep?"   
"The couch pulls out, don't worry about us."   
"But I couldn't possibly put you out of your own bed. I'll take the couch."   
"No, no, I insist. You're the guest."  
"Mama, I think Kristoff would be more comfortable on the couch." Anna interrupted, appearing under Kristoff's arm. "Meeting someone's parents and then that night sleeping in their bed? That's kinda weird." She smiled.   
"You're certain, Kristoff?" The older woman asked.   
"Of course."   
"Anna!" Rapunzel grabbed her cousin's hand, pulling her toward the door.   
"What? Rapunzel we're not going back outside."   
"Yes we are; we need to talk in private."   
"Kristoff, you can hang with Elsa and Eugene.” Anna called over her shoulder, hesitating near the door. “Are you going to put shoes on?" She asked the brunette.   
"Of course she's not." Eugene replied for his wife.

"Okay, what's so urgent?" She asked once she’d shut the door.   
“You said you’d explain what’s up with Elsa later. So spill.”   
“Okay, so.” Anna sighed and started pacing. “Kristoff and I haven’t even been dating for a year so I decided I didn’t want to ask him to Christmas because it might be too early. I mean we haven’t even said ‘I love you’ yet and I didn’t want my dad, his dad, your dad, your husband, and possibly you threatening to hurt him if he breaks my heart. I assume Elsa already has. PLUS I didn’t want to bring a boy and have everyone all asking Elsa why SHE didn’t bring a boy. And I told Elsa all this and she ignored everything but the very last bit and snuck his number from my cell at some point and called him and invited him without telling me. And he asked me about it later and Elsa and I had this HUGE fight - Like, she was screaming back at me, you remember how much she hates fights and screaming, that’s how big this fight was. Like, I stormed out and spent the night at Kristoff’s.” Anna paused pacing.   
“Woah. So how are the three of you here together now and being pals?” Her cousin asked.   
“Well, I thought about it and talked with Kristoff and decided that I wanted to see everyone and invited Kristoff myself but that was just, like, a formality. This was like a month ago and I’ve been slowly forgiving her so now it’s just been putting up with her smiling at us like ‘I was right’, which should be pretty easy from here on out.” Anna sighed the last bit.   
“Wow. Who knows about this?”   
“You can tell Eugene but not anyone else. Let’s go in before my mother has a heart attack worrying about you. Oh, but first, Elsa’s been kind of more ‘in your face’ about her gayness to Mama and Papa than usual, so, just so you’re aware.”   
“Thanks for letting me know.”

They met Kristoff in the doorway entering the house again.   
“I was told to tell you dinner’s ready?” He relayed.   
“Dinner’s gonna be hella awkward and drama filled.” Anna informed him, pulling him to the line for the bathroom. Elsa and Eugene quietly joined them.   
“Soooo, I don’t mean to be nosy and annoying…” Elsa started.   
“We will tell you about the baby over dinner.” Rapunzel chuckled.

"So, Christopher was it? You're dating my niece?" Rapunzel's father asked as they served themselves. Anna closed her eyes briefly, thinking 'here we go’.   
"Kristoff, sir, and I am."  
"Glad you've finally found someone who likes you for the you on the inside." He smiled at the redhead. "Elsa, does he respect your sister? Treat her right?"   
"Of course." The blonde responded.   
"Well it's good to know there are decent folks left in the world, especially in your generation, no offense.” He smiled at Kristoff, then looked to Elsa. “No boy yourself?"   
"Nope."   
"Elsa's been being rather childish about the whole thing as of late." Their father stated. "We just hope she grows up soon, always a sort of shame when the younger sibling matures before the older."   
"So, Rapunzel, did the doctor give you a due date?" Anna asked brightly.   
"Yeah, the very end of May slash beginning of June." She responded immediately. "I'm so sorry I didn't email you guys."   
"So you're what, four months along? You didn't think to email us about this for four months?" Elsa asked as if offended, though she flashed her cousin a grateful smile.   
"I know, I’m sorry. After dinner I'll get your address for the baby shower invites, hold me to it." She smiled in return.   
"Do you know the sex?" Anna asked.   
"We talked it over and we want it to be a surprise." Eugene grinned. "I can already foresee arguing over putting them in shoes." The table shared a chuckle until Anna slammed her hands down in genuine alarm.   
"OH MY GOD are you going to be able to participate in the snowball fight?!" She asked urgently.   
"Woah, relax." Rapunzel held her hands up, trying to calm the redhead. "I asked my OBGYN about that specifically and she says I should be okay as long as I don't take any shots directly to the stomach."   
"Yessss!" Anna grinned.   
"Snowball fight?" Kristoff asked her quietly.   
"Every year the kids have a big snowball fight." Rapunzel's mother explained with a smile. "It's not really planned, and only stops when everyone but one has admitted defeat. Elsa's won the past, what is it, 5 years?" The blonde nodded at her aunt, trying to hide a smile.   
"Sounds like fun." Kristoff smiled. "I was pretty good at snowball fights as a kid myself."   
"Oooooh..." Anna, Rapunzel, and Eugene chorused.   
"I'm not worried." Elsa smiled calmly.

After dinner the younger group gathered in the pink bedroom to talk, sitting on the bed.  
"Sorry you had to see that Kristoff. Thanks for the save, guys." Elsa said in a low voice, smiling at her sister and cousin.  "Was it just me or was he referring to...?"   
"He was." Rapunzel frowned.   
"He always does," Anna shrugged, "why should this year be any different?"   
"He's been making cracks about Zelly recently." Eugene sighed.   
"...We're talking about my weight, by the way, Kristoff." Anna explained to the silent man. "I won't get upset if you join in. Probably."   
"We disappoint our family in different ways." Elsa shrugged, smiling humorlessly. “I’m gay, she’s not a size 00…” Kristoff just nodded.   
"It's a 'if you don't laugh you'll cry' kind of thing, honestly." Rapunzel sighed. "We're going to have plenty of Teachable Moments for baby."   
"How To Not Be an A- a Bigot." Eugene added, changing his mind at the last second.   
"Eugene, Rapunzel, we're going to be leaving soon." Her father called.   
"Not to uh, intrude or anything, but if you're living with them it's going to be hard to raise a kid that's not a bigot." Kristoff noted.   
"No, no, we have an apartment, we just carpooled." Eugene explained with a grin.   
"We'd better get going. I'm taking advantage of being able to tie my own shoes while I can." Rapunzel smiled. "I'll have to get slip-offs at some point, which I'm not looking forward to."

The girls' father poked his head in a few minutes later. "We're headed to bed. Kristoff, would you like us to show you how to pull the couch out?"   
"No, thank you. I'll just sleep on it as-is."   
"Alright, knock if you change your mind."   
"I'm sure between the three of us we can figure it out, Papa." Elsa smiled.   
"Alright. Oh, Kristoff, could we talk in private for a moment?"   
"Uh, sure."   
"Nice knowing you, Kristoff." Elsa said in a low voice.   
"Elsa!" Anna chastised, shoving her laughing sister's shoulder. "Papa be nice, Kristoff's a great guy."   
"I will, Anna, I know, we're just going to have a private talk." He clapped Kristoff on the shoulder as the young man got off the bed.   
"Did you ever give Kristoff a 'if you hurt Anna I'll hurt you' talk?" Anna asked her sister.   
"Nah. I told him I figured he could imagine it."   
"If not, he'll soon be able to." They quieted as they faintly heard their father's voice from the living room, Anna silently creeping to the door to hear better.

"Alright, kids, goodnight." Their father smiled from the doorway. "Try to keep the volume down."   
"We will." Anna smiled. He nodded and headed to bed, Kristoff entering the pink bedroom.   
"He just told me how awesome Anna is and how he hoped I would stick around and stuff." Kristoff shrugged.   
"Sorry you were kind of just thrown into that. I meant to stay with you and introduce you to everyone but my cousin needed me." Anna told Kristoff.   
"It's okay, Elsa and I stuck together and confused your family."   
"And probably got their hopes up a little." Anna noted.   
"It was kind of amusing." Elsa replied. "In a really sad, homophobic kind of way... I think I'm gonna turn in."   
"Same here. Kristoff, let us know if you need anything." Anna smiled.   
"Will do." He nodded at Elsa and gave Anna a peck on the lips before heading to the living room.   
"So how bad was it?" Anna asked, stretching out on the bed.   
"How bad was what?" Elsa lay next to her.   
"Introducing Kristoff to everyone."   
"Well, Rapunzel and Eugene knew he was your boyfriend because you'd told them, but all the adults were like 'Wait I thought Anna was the one bringing a boy! Are you cheating on Anna with her sister?! Did Elsa finally stop being gay?!'"   
"They didn't actually say that though." Anna grinned.   
"No, of course not, but they kept glancing between us all confused." Elsa explained, standing and changing into pajamas. Anna held her arms out for Elsa, but the blonde bit her lower lip and sat on the edge of the bed.   
"C'mon, Elsa, please, you love me. I know it's scary but it's just cuddling." Anna crooned quietly, moving to sit beside her sister and lay her head on the older girl's shoulder.   
"Not now, Anna. Kristoff or Mama or Papa might come in." Elsa whispered, turning away.   
"Mama and Papa have no reason to come in, and we'll hear any footsteps coming." Anna was forced to sit up properly again.   
“Just… Not now, Anna.” Elsa sighed. She lay down and curled into a ball as Anna changed into her pajamas.


	5. SNOWBALL FIGHT!

The next morning Elsa let her sister sleep in, padding to the kitchen, finding her parents and Kristoff sipping coffee. 'Morning's were exchanged as Elsa got herself a mug of coffee.   
“How was the couch, Kristoff?” Elsa smiled.   
“It was fine, and your parents already offered me their bed again.” He replied.   
“We just wanted to be sure Anna’s boyfriend is comfortable.” The girls’ mother defended.   
“With those broad shoulders, I wasn’t sure if the couch would be enough.” Her husband added. “You play football, Kristoff?”   
“Yeah, but not with a team, really. I don’t have the time to play for school, but I found a local for-fun tournament that fits with my schedule.” He replied, smiling.   
“It’s a shame you don’t play in the college games. I would’ve liked to see you play.” The man smiled, Kristoff chuckling. They sat quietly until Anna awoke.   
“Man, I’m always the last one up. Morning, guys.” She yawned.   
“So much beauty sleep, no wonder you’re so pretty.” Kristoff quipped, then hid his face in his coffee mug as Anna kissed his cheek and the others grinned.   
“Are Rapunzel and everyone coming over today?” Anna asked.   
“That’s the plan, Stan.” Her father smiled.

They easily slipped into the routine of the holidays, helping whenever able, watching television and talking during the commercials…   
"By the way, Kristoff, if you didn't catch it, my cousin's a shoe-hating hippie. That's why all the shoe comments yesterday." Anna explained later. Kristoff nodded.

“Snowball fight.” Anna’s mother called from the kitchen. “Elsa, Rapunzel, and Eugene are going at it in the front yard.”   
“C’mon! C’mon c’mon c’mon c’mon c’mon c’mon! Go go go!” Anna said urgently as she pulled Kristoff off the couch and toward the front door. “I didn’t even realize they’d arrived, Elsa must’ve snuck out to start it as soon as they got here!” They hurried to yank on snow gear and grab mittens and hats for the others.

“Time out, we come bearing gifts!” Kristoff called as they opened the door.   
“There are no time outs!” Rapunzel responded, throwing a snowball at him.   
“Hey, wait until we shut the door, no snow inside!” Anna chastised, grinning. It turned out the extra snow gear was unneeded, so Anna dropped it on the porch, scooping up snow as she ran toward the trio on the lawn, Kristoff following after. They joined the hailstorm of snowballs, laughing. A few minutes later Anna grabbed Kristoff and pulled him around the back of the house. She heard the others stop for a moment to watch, then resume with a ‘hey!’ from Elsa and laugh from Rapunzel.

“What’re you doing? The snowball fight’s back there.” Kristoff asked.   
“For now.” Anna responded. “I want to get prepared for when Elsa comes looking for us. Maybe we can dethrone her.” The redhead grinned as the man chuckled.   
“So what’s your plan?”   
“We take the higher ground.” Anna pointed to the bare tree in the backyard. “Give me a boost and I’ll help you up.”   
“Roger.” He grinned. “You cool to jump down on your own?”   
“Yeah.” Anna clambered up into the tree and braced herself around a sturdy branch, hauling on Kristoff’s hand. They situated themselves comfortably and started to make little stockpiles where they could.

“Anna? Kristoff?” Elsa called as she rounded the side of the house, immediately taking a step back behind it.   
“I tried that a few years ago,” Anna told Kristoff, “ambushed her as she came around the corner. Almost won.” They watched, grinning, as the blonde quickly traced their footprints and spotted them. They waved as Elsa laughed. “Rapunzel alright?”   
“Yeah, she’s fine, we were careful not to hit her stomach.”

“In that case, WE’RE GONNA TAKE YOU DOWN!” Anna cried.   
“YOU CAN TRY!” Elsa responded, flinging snowballs into the tree. Anna cackled as they broke against branches, returning fire, with Kristoff following suit. Elsa shrieked and laughed as she was hit, trying to shield herself with her arms, backing out of their range. “You’re going to run out of snow eventually!” She called. Anna threw her last few snowballs and swung to the ground, getting hit just after she landed. She stumbled back and fell, laughing. Kristoff provided covering fire as she stood and started throwing snowballs at the both of them.   
“Hey, I thought we were a team!” He complained.   
“Alliances are easily formed and easily broken in snowball fights! It’s every person for themselves!” She grinned.   
“In that case, I don’t feel bad about this!” He threw the last of his snowballs at her and swung down from the tree as well. The trio began flinging snowballs at each other, laughing and shrieking when hit.

“Okay, I’m out, I’m out.” Anna breathed, lying down in the snow. “Kristoff, you must defeat my sister for me.”   
“Good luck.” Elsa grinned at the man, flinging two snowballs at him in quick succession. Anna watched them trade snowballs for a while, until she got too cold and headed inside.

“Do you want some hot cocoa?” Anna’s father asked as she shut the door.   
“Yes, please.” She grinned. “How long was I out there for?”   
“Close to an hour.” Her cousin laughed, hugging her.   
“You good?”   
“Yeah, yeah, completely fine.” The brunette grinned. “We were watching you and Elsa and Kristoff through the windows, come join us!” She pulled Anna over to one of the windows looking out into the backyard. “It’s kiiiind of boring to watch two people throw snowballs at each other, though.” She shrugged. Anna sat and watched as she sipped her hot cocoa, but without being able to hear what they were saying to each other, it did get boring rather quickly. She, Rapunzel, and Eugene had wandered to the living room when the door opened again.

“It was very close-” Kristoff started, grinning tiredly.   
“Very very close.” Elsa confirmed, in the same state of tired happiness.   
“But Elsa won.” The blonde man smiled.   
“For the sixth year in a row.” She raised a mittened fist in triumph.   
“You’re like the snowball fight queen.” Eugene chuckled, patting her shoulder.   
“Don’t, I’m gonna fall over.” The blonde jokingly protested. They finished pulling off their snow gear and Kristoff followed Elsa to the pink bedroom, both flopping on the bed with a groan, the other young adults following.

“You kids want cocoa?” Rapunzel’s mother asked.   
“Yes, please.” The duo chorused.   
“Are your fingers all frozen, Snowflake?” Anna asked, sitting on the bed between the two and taking her sister’s hand.   
“Uh-huh.”   
“Holy shit, Elsa!” Anna burst, taking both of the blonde’s hands and holding them close.   
“Don’t squeeze, Anna, the warmth hurts bad enough.” She winced.   
“Guess my gloves are better than yours.” Kristoff noted.   
“Your circulatory system is better than mine. I still won, though.” She grinned.   
“Yeah, yeah, rub it in.”   
“Hot cocoa. Sit up to drink it.” Rapunzel’s mother entered, grinning. Anna released her sister’s hands as the blonde pair, groaning, sat up and reached for the warm mugs.   
“Apparently they killed each other and are now zombies.” Eugene noted matter-of-factly, making Rapunzel, Anna, Elsa, and Kristoff crack up laughing.   
“Eugene, they could have spilled chocolate on the nice pink bedspread.” The older woman chastised, but she was smiling as well. Rapunzel and Eugene joined the trio on the bed and the group sat and talked for a while as Elsa and Kristoff warmed up and rested.

There were plenty of jokes about eating well and sleeping well during dinner, as well as talk of how the young adults were doing in school and jobs. Rapunzel’s family left soon after dessert, the brunette nodding off over her slice of pie. Elsa and Anna announced that they were heading to bed early as well, their parents doing the same to allow Kristoff to fall asleep on the couch if he wanted.

“Night, Elsa.” Anna hugged her older sister. The young woman stiffened at first, then relaxed, holding the redhead tight.   
“Please be patient with me.” She breathed in Anna’s ear, face tight with anxiety as they looked at each other. Anna nodded, smiling, though the smile turned wistful and sad as Kristoff’s footsteps neared them and Elsa quickly stepped away, the girls silently staring at each other, listening to his footsteps continue past their door to the bathroom. They continued to stare into each other’s eyes until Elsa turned to change into pajamas and the tenseness of the moment broke, Anna getting ready for bed as well. 


	6. Familial Stresses

Anna watched, annoyed, as members of her family continued to request private talks with Kristoff all day.   
“Really?” She asked loudly as Kristoff followed Rapunzel and Eugene to an empty bedroom.   
“Yes, really, Motormouth. We’re family, we’re contractually obligated to annoy you.” Eugene grinned. “Did you miss that part in the marriage vows?”   
“We’ll be quick.” His wife promised with a smile.   
“You knew to expect this, dork.” Elsa teased gently, bumping her sister’s shoulder. Anna just crossed her arms and frowned.

Kristoff sat on the couch right beside Anna a few minutes later, nodding and smiling that he’d tell her what happened later. She climbed into his lap, frowning at her cousin and cousin-in-law.   
“Really, Anna?” Rapunzel rolled her eyes.   
“I expected that sort of thing from the adults, but not you, _Punz_.” Anna replied. The brunette just frowned and turned away.   
“Anna?” Elsa asked, nodding toward the bedrooms. Anna thought for a second, then slid off Kristoff’s lap.

“You’re that annoyed about it?” Elsa asked quietly as she shut the door to the pink bedroom.   
“AND that everyone’s acting like Kristoff won’t tell me exactly what they said later, AND that even Rapunzel feels the need to talk to him in private, like ‘ _Anna can’t pick a good boyfriend by herself so everyone has to threaten him not to break her heart_ ’, AND Rapunzel just FORGOT to tell us she’s fucking PREGNANT for FOUR FUCKING MONTHS,” her voice dropped down to a whisper, “and you’re being all weird again, which I understand logically, but I love you and I don’t want to scare Kristoff by being all cuddly all of a sudden because I can’t cuddle you…I just- UGH.” Anna groaned and fell on the bed face first. Tears of frustration squeezed out as she heard her sister’s footsteps move toward the door; she shouldn’t have dumped this all on Elsa, who had her own stresses being around family. But she didn’t hear the door open; she picked her head up at the click of the lock. Elsa lay on the bed beside her and pulled her close.   
“I’m sorry, sweetie.” Elsa murmured.   
“‘S not your fault.” Anna wrapped herself around her big sister. “You’re right, I should’ve expected it.”  
“Just one thing too many?” Elsa asked. The redhead shrugged, cuddling her head into the crook of Elsa’s neck.

A minute later she started to kiss up Elsa’s neck. “Anna, not now.” Elsa breathed. The redhead ignored her, biting her shoulder through her shirt. “ _Haaaa_ Anna wait.” Elsa put a hand on her sister’s forehead, gently halting her. “I love you, I do, but we can’t do this now, not here. Just be patient a few more days, okay?” Elsa smiled anxiously. “I just- the thought of someone walking in makes me really terrified and kind of sick to my stomach.” She explained, biting her lip. Anna whined, but didn’t continue, resting her forehead against her sister’s on the pillow. They lay, smiling at each other, just relaxing in the calm of the quiet room and being in their girlfriend’s arms.

“You girls okay?” Their father asked, knocking, jolting them awake. Elsa was immediately at the door, smiling sheepishly.   
“Sorry, Papa. We accidentally took a nap.”   
“Well, get on up and rejoin your family.” He laughed and rubbed the top of her head. Anna sat up and checked her hair in her phone, groaning.   
“Rapunzel and I will redo it in the living room.” Elsa smiled. “How do I look?”   
“A rebraiding wouldn’t hurt.” Anna smiled back, stretching as she stood. The girls grabbed their hairbrushes from their suitcases and returned to the living room.

“Sorry I was such a bitch.” Anna hugged her cousin.   
“It’s okay, I was being kind of bitchy myself.” Rapunzel hugged back. “Hair train?”   
“You know it.” The younger girl grinned. The cousins sat on the living room floor, Elsa doing Anna’s hair while Rapunzel did Elsa’s. They jokingly sighed and rolled their eyes as their mothers took pictures.

They hugged and wished each other ‘merry christmas’ at the end of the evening, Rapunzel even hugging a surprised Kristoff, and Eugene man-hugging him awkwardly.

“So…” Anna looked to Kristoff once they’d gathered in the pink room.   
“Your uncle told me to like, let you down easy if it didn’t work out, but if you ever came to him upset then he’d have to come find me.” Kristoff said. “But Rapunzel and Eugene were just telling me to not let your family change how I think about you and stuff.” He shrugged. “Your uncle was the only one to threaten me so far.”   
“Huh. I thought Papa and Grandpa Kai might.”   
“Yeah, no, your grandfather just talked about how much he loves you and how you’ve grown and stuff.”   
“Well, I guess they like you.” Anna grinned, hugging him. 


	7. Merry Christmas!

Elsa lay in bed for a moment when she awoke, smiling at her baby sister, still asleep. It was Christmas morning and Elsa was debating if she should wake the redhead, and if so, how. She padded to the living room, finding her parents and Kristoff already up, waving a good morning. She met her grandparents in the hall back to the bedrooms and hugged them, grinning, thinking of how she could wake her little sister. 

“Anna, wake up, it’s Christmas!” She bounced on the bed, gently shoving her sister’s arm.   
“Mmmnnngh!” Anna protested, swatting at her blindly, refusing to open her eyes. Elsa laughed.   
“Come on, Anna, presents!” She jokingly cajoled, still pushing the redhead’s arm.   
“Sleep.” Anna countered, pulling her pillow on top of her head.   
“I’m going to go open the present you got me and you won’t get to see my reaction.” The blonde sing-songed.   
“Hey no wait no fair!” Anna immediately sat up, Elsa laughing.   
“What is so funny?” Their mother asked, appearing in the doorway with a smile.   
“Your eldest daughter is being a jerk.” Anna stated.   
“Really? You girls aren’t past this?” The woman asked.   
“I threatened to open the present she got me without her there to watch.” Elsa clarified, grinning.   
“Okay, girls.” Their mother left, rolling her eyes.   
“She thinks we’re nuts.”   
“We are nuts.” They grinned at each other before going to open gifts, Anna giving Kristoff a Christmas kiss. 

The next couple days passed relatively peacefully, Anna and Elsa ignored their uncle’s ignorant statements, Kristoff became more comfortable with Rapunzel and Eugene, and eventually it was time to go, everyone hugging goodbye. 

Elsa took a big deep breath as they left the driveway, the younger pair copying her, all grinning at each other.   
“We all made it without killing anyone or being killed!” Anna reached back and grasped her boyfriend’s knee before gently shaking her sister’s shoulder, Elsa barely tugging on one of Anna’s braids. 

Anna hugged Kristoff and kissed him goodnight once he’d put his suitcase in his passenger seat in the parking lot, Elsa heading up to the girls’ apartment to give the couple some privacy. 

“Hey, Elsa?” Anna asked as she shut the door. “Do you ever have those moments where you just imagine doing something incredibly stupid? Like kissing the stranger you just met goodbye, or jumping off a balcony, or something?”   
“Yeah, why?” The blonde asked. Anna stepped up to her older sister and kissed her hard and long, the girls’ arms wrapping around each other.   
“I lost count of how many times I imagined doing that in front of everyone.” Anna whispered.   
“Well, what number did you lose count at? We’ll see if we can make up for lost time.” Elsa smiled.   
“Are you sure you don’t have like, residual nerves?”   
“What?” Elsa chuckled.   
“Like… Left-over being scared that someone will see us. Like last year.” Anna tried to explain what she meant.   
“A little.” Elsa admitted. “But it’ll go away. Thank you for being patient with me.” She gently tugged one of her little sister’s braids before kissing her back.   
“I love you. Merry Christmas.” Anna grinned, kissing the blonde again. 

A week into the new year, Elsa and Anna received a letter from their cousin. They laughed as Elsa pulled out a selfie from Rapunzel and Eugene, with dinner cooking in the cast-iron frying pan the sisters had got the couple in the background.   
“Fucking dorks.” Anna grinned, reading the letter about how they loved the frying pan, and couldn't wait to use it while camping, and it was one of the few presents that they’d gotten that wasn't baby stuff, and a baby shower invite should be following at some point in the future... 


End file.
